lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Choose Goose
Choose Goose is one of the non-playable characters in LEGO Dimensions from the Adventure Time franchise. Background Choose Goose is a talking goose who speaks (almost) exclusively in rhymes. He sells various rare objects for adventuring or assisting Finn and Jake, but most of what he possesses either backfires or is mostly useless to almost everyone. His first appearance is in the episode "Blood Under the Skin," where Finn and Jake visit his store. Finn asks for some armor to make himself seem tough, but Choose Goose keeps teasing and embarrassing him. Finally, Finn tells him to get serious and suggest some real armor. But when Choose Goose does, he asks for Jake's head as payment, and Finn rejects it. Then Choose Goose gives him a scroll with a poem that is supposed to lead them to where the most "chk chk" armor is, but they have to figure out what the poem means. Choose Goose appears again in the episode "The Real You," where Finn and Jake go to his stand, and Finn asks for something to make him smarter. Choose Goose tells him he will do it as long as he entertains him, so Finn makes a face drawn on his finger sing and dance and entertain Choose Goose. Then he gives him the "Glasses of Nerdicon," which make Finn smarter. In the episode "Finn the Human," a guy named "Choose Bruce" and some other people try to make the Destiny Gang leave town. Later, he gives Finn a weapon to attach to his robotic arm to help him fight the Destiny Gang. Lastly, he is seen crying because his stand and the entire village are getting burned down. In the episode "All the Little People," a toy version of him dances the tango with a toy version of Lollipop Girl. Later in the episode, a toy version of Abracadaniel starts to hug them, but then they get all tangled up and start rolling around. Finally, they dance at the party Finn makes for them. In the episode "Blade of Grass," Finn and Jake went to see Choose Goose to ask him where the Grassy Wizard lived so they could return their grass sword. At first, he refused to tell them because they bought a sword from another guy, but then Finn convinced him that they only did it one time and he forgave them and told them he lived on top of a hill. Choose Goose makes a cameo at the end of Issue 4 and is seen splashing in Desert Princess's new lake with Water Princess while celebrating the defeat of The Lich. Choose Goose appears in Issue 8 when Finn and Jake are in the future and they meet Choose Goose in the future. He tries selling them a giant laser sword but it cost too much so he ran away laughing. Quests * Deduce With Choose Goose Trivia * In the TV series, Choose Goose is voiced by Jeff Bennett. Jeff Bennett reprises his role for this game. Category:Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Adventure Time Characters Category:Year 2 Category:Year 2 Characters Category:Index Category:Birds Category:Quest Giving Characters Category:Animals Category:TV Show Characters Category:Adventure Time Category:Characters With Special Heads